Inazuma Eleven Sleep Over
by Soccers Heart
Summary: Hi Minna! When the Inazuma Eleven cast have a sleep over there will be Fun, Laughter and times to remember...What will they get up to? Rated T just to be on the safe side. My OC used (OC Submissions Closed)
1. Chapter 1 Planning the sleep over

**Minna! Welcome to Inazuma Eleven Sleep Over ^^ Inazuma Eleven Sleep Over is about the IE cast and what they get up to at a sleep over This Is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy !**

Me: I'm so excited, I hope the readers will like it *Smiles like crazy*

Endou: Don't worry Nagisa-Chan I'm sure they will.

Me: ENDOU-KUN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?

Endou: I'm here because you said that we are having a sleep over and your mum let me in. Also can I do the Disclaimer ?

Me: Well I was going to do it but, go ahead.

Endou: **Nagisa does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of the Inazuma Eleven Characters all credit goes to Level-5**

Me: Good :)

Endou: Thanks! Now where do I sleep?

Me: Well the sleep over will start tomorrow night, not right now. *pushes Endou out the door* OH AND NEXT TIME KNOCK BEFORE COMEING IN MY ROOM ! *Slams door* *sigh* That Endou…..Well better get b…

*KOCK KNOCK*

Me: AHHHH What is it now? *Opens door*

Endou: Ummm… Nagisa….

Me: What is it ?

Endou: You never told me when and where the sleep over will be…..

Me: O_o Oh right. Well it will be here at my house and it will start at 7:00pm. Got it ?

Endou: Yep! And don't worry I'll tell the others. Oh and Nagisa…..

Me: What now?

Endou: Will we be playing Soccer?

Me: Ummm….No, it's a sleep over Endou we won't be playing soccer.

Endou: Awww no fair, can we at least talk about soccer?

Me: Well…

Endou: Please ! *kneels down and uses puppy dog eyes*

Me: Fine ! But I'm not making any promises.

Endou YEEAAHH! Oh oh can we also…

Me: Goodbye Endou. I'll see you tomorrow night *Sweat Drops and closes the door*


	2. Chapter 2 Inviting Everyone!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT! own Inazuma Eleven nor do I own the Inazuma Eleven Characters….sadly. I only own my OC (Nagisa-Chan) all other OC's belong to their original owners, credit goes to them and I just want to say they Rock!**

**A/N: I'm not bragging but in this story I live In a mansion, only because a "normal" house would not fit all the characters coming to the sleep over ^^**

**So here is the first part to my story This chapter might be a bit boring because it's about inviting everyone to the sleepover….and well I'm new at this so here it is….**

* * *

(Nagisa's Mansion)

Nagisa was just relaxing in here room when all of a sudden…

*_KNOCK KNOCK_*

Nagisa: Hmmm? *Walks over to the door and opens It* Oh Kana-chan Do you need something?

Kana: Yes I do. Onee-chan is it true you are having a sleep over tonight?

**(A/N: Kana is Nagisa's little sister. They love each other very much but both of them do get on each others nerves now and then)**

Nagisa: Uh? Yeah but how did you know about that? *raises an eyebrow*

Kana: *Walks past Nagisa into Nagisa's room*I know because I saw you pushing that Endou guy out of your room yesterday and I remember you saying, and I quote, "the sleep over will start tomorrow night, not right now" Am I wrong?

Nagisa: No you're not wrong. But has that got to do with you coming to see me?

Kana: Right! I'll get straight to the point. I want to be invited

Nagisa: *Sweat drops* Kana-chan…..of course your invited….you live here.

Kana: I know I was just trying to be polite *walks up to Nagisa and hugs her tightly while smiling*

Nagisa: Ka…Kana-Chan?

Kana: Onee-chan Thank you…I love you

Nagisa:*Hugs back* I love you t….

Kana:*Bursts out of hug and jumps up and down* YEAH ! SLEEP OVER! I CAN'T WAIT!

Nagisa: Ok Ok calm down I'm excited too, but…

Kana: I'm so excited. I better go get my best night gown ready.*skips out of Nagisa's room*

Nagisa: I love that girl to death but when she gets excited about something she goes crazy =_=

*Nagisa closes the door and walks back to her bed*

"Oh that reminds me I should text Endou and sees if he has invited everyone to the sleep over already" She thinks to herself.

*She picks up her phone and texts Endou*

Nagisa to Endou: _"Hey, how are the arrangements coming for the sleep over? =)"_

**_Small Time Skip ^^ 3 minutes later_**

Endou to Nagisa: _"Hey =) Yeah the arrangements are coming on fine"_

Nagisa to Endou: _"Great! =D So you invited everyone?"_

Endou to Nagisa: "Yeah well about that….."

Nagisa to Endou: _"Endou what is it?"_

Endou to Nagisa: _"Haha well I invited everyone apart from Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto, Ulvida and Midorikawa…..Please don't be mad…"_

Nagisa to Endou: _"WHAT?! ENDOU! WHY NOT?"_

Endou to Nagisa:_ "Well I was going through my contacts inviting everyone and then Kazemaru called and wanted to know if I wanted to have a kick about with him and so I just forgot ….I'm sorry =("_

Nagisa to Endou: _"AHHH Endou. What am I going to do with you? It's alright, I'll text Hiroto and see if him end the others can come tonight. You go and have your kick about with Kazemaru, oh and tell him I said Hi XD"_

Endou to Nagisa: _"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, YOU'RE THE BEST NAGISA ! SEE YOU TONIGHT! Oh and Kazemaru said Hi too "_

Nagisa to Endou: _"No problem =P Bye"_

Endou to Nagisa: _"Bye"_

"Ok now I gotta text Hiroto and see if him and the others would like to come tonight" Nagisa said to herself.

*Nagisa is scrolling down her contact list* "Fubuki, Fudo, Aphrodi…Ah! Hiroto!"

Nagisa to Hiroto: _"Hey, Sup? =P"_

"While I wait for his reply I might as well see if Chi-chi would like to come tonight"

**(A/N: Sugiyama Chisato is Nagisa's cousin. Nagisa calls her Chi-chi because she dislikes that nick-name and Nagisa likes to annoy her but they still love one another never the less)**

Nagisa to Chisato: _"Yo yo yo, Chi-chi what's up? =P"_

_***Instant reply, Wow that girls fast XD***_

Chisato to Nagisa: _"Nagisa, please don't call me that =/ you know I find it annoying. Nothing much why?_

Nagisa to Chisato: _"Aww come on ya know I annoy you because I love ya XD Anyway I was wondering would you like to have a sleep over at mine tonight? I've invited a bunch of friends, It will be fun =)"_

Chisato to Nagisa: _"Well I'll think about it I'm pretty busy"_

Nagisa to Chisato: _"Ok I'll give you time to think about it =)"_

_*BUZZ BUZZ*_ "Oh that must be Hiroto" Nagisa thought

Hiroto to Nagisa: _"Hey sorry for the late reply. Just relaxing in my room with the others, why?"_

Nagisa to Hiroto: _"Well you see I'm having this sleep over at mine tonight and wanted to know if Nagumo, Suzuno, Midorikawa, Ulvida and yourself were available to attend =P If you want to that is ?"_

Hiroto to Nagisa: _"Yeah that sounds fun I'll just ask them one sec"_

Nagisa to Hiroto: _"Ok =)"_

Hiroto to Nagisa: _"Yeah we would all love to come Nagisa-Chan! What time is it at? Oh and Midorikawa wants to know if there will be food? =_=' "_

Nagisa to Hiroto: _Well I would like everyone to be here around 7pm if you can. And tell Midorikawa No there won't be any food I'm gonna starve you all….OF COURSE THERE WILL BE FOOD! HIROTO HIT THAT BAKA FOR ME!"_

Hiroto to Nagisa: _"Ok with pleasure LOL XD Anyway see you tonight Nagisa-Chan, can't wait!"_

Nagisa to Hiroto:"_Thank you XD see you tonight Hiroto-kun. Bye!"_

Hiroto to Nagisa: _"Haha, Bye! =)_

"Oh now I know Chi-chi will come for certain" Nagisa Thought *_with an evil smirk XD_*

Nagisa to Chisato: _"Hey Chi-chi….."_

Chisato to Nagisa: "_What now Nagisa? I told you I was busy"_

Nagisa to Chisato: "_I know but…I now know you will defiantly come to the sleep over"_

Chisato to Nagisa: _"…..And why is that?"_

Nagisa to Chisato: _"Well…because Nagumo-kun is coming!"_

Chisato to Nagisa: _"Wait? What? Are you serious?"_

Nagisa to Chisato: _"Yep he'll be here at my sleep over =) so are you still too busy?"_

Chisato to Nagisa:_ "Yeah I guess I have time for a sleepover"_

Nagisa to Chisato: _" I knew it! You have a crush on Nagumo-kun!"_

Chisato to Nagisa: _"NO I DON'T!"_

Nagisa to Chisato: _"YES YOU DO ADMIT IT!"_

Chisato to Nagisa: _"FINE! I DO! But if you tell anyone Nagisa….."_

Nagisa to Chisato: _"Don't Worry I won't ;) The Sleep over starts at 7pm. Ok ?"_

Chisato to Nagisa: _"Thank you. Ok I'll be there =D See you tonight Nagisa!"_

Nagisa to Chisato: _"Ok, See ya Bye =)"_

Chisato to Nagisa: _"Bye =)"_

"Thank God that's done, although I still need to text Aira-chan and see if she wants to come…HaHa What am I saying of course she'll come, she'll come for two reasons one: to annoy me as much as she can and two: Kazemaru-kun and Hiroto-kun will be here and I know she won't want to miss an opportunity to have a sleep over with them." Nagisa said to herself

**(A/N: Hono Aira is Nagisas best friend and has been since she can remember. They get along really well and have never fallen out with each other. They share the same likes and dislikes)**

_*Nagisa picks up her phone to text Aira*_

Nagisa to Aira: _"Hey Aira-Chan =)"_

Aira to Nagisa: _" Hey Nagisa =)"_

Nagisa to Aira: _" Listen, I'm having a sleep over to night and was wondering if you would like to come?"_

Aira to Nagisa: _"YEAH SOUNDS LIKE FUN! I'M THERE!"_

Nagisa to Aira: _"Also there's a bonus =P"_

Aira to Nagisa: _"A bonus?"_

Nagisa to Aira: _"Yep, Kazemaru-kun and Hiroto-kun will be at the sleep over"_

Aira to Nagisa: _"I'll be **RIGHT THERE!**"_

Nagisa to Aira: _"Oh ok Bye =P"_

*_KNOCK KNOCK_*

*Nagisa looks up from here phone to the door* "Jezze That was fast, she wasn't kidding when she said she'll `be **right there`**"

"Nagisa-Sama. May I come in?"

Nagisa: "Oh it's Yusa, Come on in!" *Nagisa said while standing up from her bed*

Yusaburu: "Nagisa-Sama I have washed and ironed all your night wear, I shall leave them here on your bed so you can chose which you would like to wear for tonights sleep over * Yusaburu said while walking over to Nagisas bed and placing the clothes on the bed in a tidy manner * "I have also cleaned the dining room, made all the beds, washed the dishes, cleaned the….."

Nagisa: "Woh Woh Woh, Yusa-chan you didn't need to do all that, today's Friday all you'r have to do on a Friday is make the beds"

**(A/N: Suishou Yusaburu is one of the maids in the mansion that Nagisa has come to know as a close, personal friend. Nagisa calls her Yusa-chan for short. Nagisa insisted that Yusaburu calls her by her first name although it took a long time for Yusaburu to get use to it she still uses "sama" at the end")**

Yusaburu: "I know Nagisa-sama but I just want tonight to be special for you that's all"

Nagisa: "Ahhh, well thank you Yusa-chan I appreciate it. But you work too hard sometimes. Tell you what take the rest of the day off and come to the sleep over tonight, what do you say?"

Yusaburu: "N…Na…Nagisa-sama? A..Are you sure I…I mean all your friends w...will be there and….."

Nagisa: "Yes! And you are one of my friends Yusa-chan! I would love it if you could stay the night, please?" *Nagisa said while wrapping her are around Yusaburu shoulder for reinsurance"

Yusaburu: "Umm..um…well..ok"

Nagisa: "Yes! Thank you Yusa-chan! Oh this will be so much fun!"

Yusaburu: "Ok well thank you Nagisa-sama, I should go home and get ready then."

Nagisa: "But you can't your home is too far away and I don't want you waling back here in the dark"

Yusaburu: "But Nagisa-sama my night wear is at home I don't have any here"

Nagisa: "Oh don't worry about that Yusa-chan you can borrow one of my night gowns, I have plenty" *Nagisa said while running over to her bed and looking through here night wear to find something Yusaburu could wear for the sleep over*

Yusaburu: "Are you sure?"

Nagisa: "Yeah, where the same size after all and OHHHH this one!" * Nagisa held up a knee length black night gown with two small bows at the end of the sleeves and a large bow at the chest area*

Yusaburu: "Woooooh Nagisa-sama that is so beautiful are you sure ?"

Nagisa:" Of course I'm sure you'll look soooo pretty in this Yusa-chan *hands the night gown over to Yusaburu* "And I'm sure Fubuki-kun and Gouenji-kun will like it on you" *winks at Yusaburu*

Yusaburu: "Fubuki-kun and Gouenji-kun will be here *Blushes*

Nagisa: "There sure will be! Now go and change, tell Kana-chan to change to and then you two come back to my room and by that time people will start arriving"

Yusaburu: " T…Thank you Nagisa-sama! I'll go get Kana-sama and we'll be back soon"

Nagisa: " Ok see ya" *smiles and closes the door*

*Nagisa jumps on to her bed all excited about the sleep over. While laughing she rolls over on her bed and faces a photo on her night stand, a photo of her and all her friends and family together last summer just after the FFI had ended…..the last time they all had a sleep over together…..then she said* "It's been so long since we all spent time together. I just know that this is going to be an interesting sleep over….."

* * *

**Me: So that's It =P Sorry if it was boring or not what you had expected =_=` But I tried my best. I'm going on holiday for the next two days so I will update as soon as I get back.**

**Fubuki: That's nice Nagisa-chan. Can I come?**

**Me: Sure you can Fubuki-kun It will be so much fun XD I'm gonna go finish packing ! _*Shouts back from up the stairs*_ FUBUKI-KUN ! TELL THE READERS TO REVIEW!**

**Fubuki: "Sweat Drops* I think they herd you Nagisa….. Bye Readers ! =)**


	3. AN

**A/N: Hey guys ^^ I know some of you may be made at me for not updating fast but with Exams and then I get sick...It's been MAD! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY - Please forgive me! On another note I just want to say thank you all for reading my story and reviewing it really means a lot to me ^^ Also here's a shout out to all the people who submitted their OC's to me *High Five* you rock! Again Really sorry and I'll try and put it up this weekend! Bye ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Everyone Arrives

**Well here it is the next chapter =) I stayed up all night doing this, couldn't sleep…but it was so worth it ! I know I said I'd get it up this weekend but I guess I had more time than I thought ^^ Anyway here it is *TA DA* (Warning bad grammar.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE…sadly…nor do I own the IE characters all credit goes to Level-5**

* * *

_**6:35pm**_

As her parents were busy with work overseas Nagisa gave all the staff the night off so the teens could have the run of the place. She was down stairs in the dining room preparing for everyone to arrive. "YOSH! The popcorn has popped, the pizza is ready to be cooked and the drinks are in the fridge nice and cold!...now is there anything missing…." Before Nagisa could finish her sentence there was a knock heard at the door *KNOCK KNOCK^ "Oh! The first arrivals I wonder who it could be?" As she made her way to the door Kana yelled from up the stairs "ONEE-CHAN SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" In response Nagisa yelled up the stairs "YEAH I KNOW! I'M NOT DEAF" Once she finally reached the door she opened it and before even knowing who it was she said "Welcome to the sleepover"

When realising who it was she said "Oh Kazemaru, Endou, Fubuki, Gouenji. Welcome! Come on in" Nagisa said as she stood to one side letting the 4 boys in with backpacks and sleep over bags. As they passed each one thanked her in a pleasant manner.

"Wow this place is HUGE!" Endou said as he was looking around himself. "Endou You have been in my house before, you know" "I know I'm just stating a fact" Endou said with his usual cheesy grin and at that point every one sweat dropped. "So…" Gouenji started while he finished looking around "where will we be staying tonight?" "Right. Follow me I'll show you" Nagisa said as she gestured for the boys to follow her to the Living room.

On arrival at the living room the 4 boys where in awe at the sight before them. The living room was completely covered in pillows, blankets and cushions, so you could basically sleep anywhere in the living room and it would be comfortable. There was a large plasma screen TV at the far end of the living room with a large stack of DVD's underneath. Beside the DVD's were a Wii, X Box, PS3 and DVD Player. At the left hand side of the living room there was a computer and 2 laptops, placed on one large computer desk. On the right hand side was a large stereo and a stack of CD's next to it along with an Ice cream maker right of the stereo.

"This…."

"Oh My God…."

"Wow…"

Was all Fubuki, Kazemaru and Endou could say. "Well Gouenji-kun? Does this answer your earlier question?" "It sure does. This is amazing Nagisa! When did you have time to do all this?" Gouenji asked while his eyes were still fixed on the room "Well it only took about 30 minutes or so and Kana and Yusa-chan helped me" Nagisa answered. "S-Suishou-san is coming to the sleep over?" Gouenji questioned. "Well of course she is Gouenji and…..Wait! is that a blush I see Gouenji-kun?" Nagisa answered with an evil smirk. "N-NO! Of course not! A-Anyways where should we go change into our PJ's ?" "Hmmm..Change the subject why don't you…" Nagisa said under her breath, "This way"

She led the boys to the bottom of the stairs and was about to go up with them when…..*KNOCK KNOCK* "Ah! More guests, you guys go on up and change, I'll take care of the others" "Sure!" The boys answered. "Just go up the stairs, take a right and then when you reach a dark blue door, that's one of the guest rooms you can change there. When you finish leave your backpacks or anything you don't need yet up there and come down to the living room again. Got It?" "Got It!" The 4 boys answered and with that they went upstairs and Nagisa went to attend the other guests.

Opening the door with her free had covering her eyes Nagisa said "And it is…" Nagisa removes free had away from her eyes and gasps sarcastically saying "….the most annoying but funniest person in the world…..AIRA!" Nagisa said while trying not to laugh at her own sarcastic comment. "Ha Ha very funny" Aira said with her hands on her hips. "Can I come in already it's bloody cold out here ya know!" "Haha. Nice to see you to Aira-chan" Nagisa said while letting her best friend and hugging her. "Well?..." Aira started while pulling out of the hug. "Well?... Well what?" "Well am I the first one here? It's very quiet"

Nagisa chuckled to herself, "No Aira-chan your not the first one here. You would have been if you got here 10 minutes earlier" "Oh…well who is here?" Aira asked while raising an eyebrow. "Endou's here, Fubuki's here, Gouenji here and….umm" " `Umm` I don't' know an `Umm`" Aira chuckled "No, seriously Nagisa who else is here?" "K-Kazemaru-kun" Aira's face brightened with happiness at the mention of his name. Nagisa could read her best friend like a book, so she knew Aira was about to squeal like mad. "Don't even think about it!" She said while covering Aira's mouth with her hands. "Now go up and change in my room, you know where it is right" Aira pulled away "of course I do Nagisa..." she said while walking towards the stairs with an evil smile on her face. As Nagisa was about to turn Aira shouted back "I mean, I'm not dumb like you!" and then started to run up the stairs. With that Nagisa spun round, as quick as a bullet "WHAT WAS…" *DING DONG* Nagisa sighed "Hump! Talk about saved by the bell.."

When Nagisa went to answer the door her friend Yusa-chan and her sister Kana beat her to it. "Welcome!" They both exclaimed at the same time. While nagisa was walking towards them she heard familiar voices answer back. When she reached them she said "Ah! Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Fuyuka and Yume-chan! Hello" "Onee-chan when did you invite Masano-san?" Nagisa turned to her sister "I called her up after Yusa-chan left my room. Yume-chan is great fun to be around! And she's a party animal!" "I AM NOT!" Yume complained. "Ok…so I get a little hyper when I have a few cokes in me" Yume confessed. "Note to self don't let Yume-chan have more than one coke and if she does run for the hills!" Natsumi commented sarcastically. "Shut up!" Yume said with a little blush on her cheek.

**(A/N Masano Yume is Nagisas classmate and friend, they get along really well and they sit beside each other in class)**

Nagisa, Yusa and Kana let the girls in and closed the door behind them. "Wow your house is huge! It's amazing!" Yume stated "Thank you!" Nagisa and Kana said at the same time. "Come to think of it I don't think I've ever been in your home before" Yume exclaimed, "Welcome then!" Yusa said in a calm polite voice. "Thanks" Yume replied "Ok now that that's sorted. You all can change in my room, Kana please show the girls to my room" Nagisa asked "YOSH! Follow me!" and in the blink of an eye Kana was rushing up the stairs as fast as she could while giggling away to herself. "Wait for us! Kana-chan!" Haruna said while running up the stairs with the other girls to catch Kana.

"Nagisa-sama, I'm going to check on the food in the dining room while everyone arrives" Yusa said and was about to leave when "Wait a minute Yusa-chan" Nagisa stopped her by standing in front of her. "Is there something wrong?" " Well no but….I was wondering..umm" Nagisa thought for a minute before continuing. "Could you be yourself tonight?" She asked with a sweet smile. Yusa paused for a moment before answering, and then she raised an eyebrow and said "What do you mean?" "When I first met you, you were strict, cold and demeaning, even sarcastic at times. But now you're all polite and sweet. Sure as my maid…yeah…but as my friend could you be the old you? The you that makes me laugh at her sarcastic tone" Yusa lowered her head and thought for a for a while as it was a lot to take in. But after a few seconds she lifted her head again with an evil smirk plastered on her lips. Nagisa smiled as she knew she had brought her old friend back. "Alright you want me to be myself then fine…." Yusa said while walking past Nagisa into the living room instead of the dining, Nagisa still smiling. Before entering the living room Yusa stopped and said without turning her head "….then you can check on the food yourself shit for brains!" and then she entered the living room.

Nagisa chuckled to herself but then heard laughter coming from the bottom of the stairs. Nagisa looked over to the source of the laughter and saw Kazemaru, Endou, Fubuki and Gouenji laughing their heads off. Nagisa gave in and said "go ahead laugh all you want" "Shit for brains that's a good one! hahaha" Endou tried to say without laughing "She cracks me up!" Kazemaru said. Gouenji started to push the two laughing boys into the living room "Now, now guys stop laughing at shit for brains!" he said while trying to compose himself. Nagisa was left alone with Fubuki at the bottom of the stairs. "Your right Nagisa the old Yusa-chan is back" "It's glad to have her back" Nagisa said while staring at the empty doorway to the living she turned to Fubuki. "You two get along really well don't you?" " Yeah! We help each other out from time to time and when we hang out it's so much fun" Nagisa smirked " So you like her don't you?" "W-what well..umm" Fubuki blushed at the thought."I knew it you do like her!" "Okay maybe just a bit " Nagisa smiled like crazy "Don't worry your secret safe with me" "Really?" "Yeah! Now go in and join the others" "Okay"

As Fubuki left another *KNOCK" Was heard at the door. "I'll get it!" Kana ran past Nagisa and answered the door without even giving Nagisa a chance to react. "HI! Hiroto-kun, Minna! Nice to see you all again. Come in, come in! Take a load off!" Kana said and then closed the door.

"Bout time you guys got here! Your usually the first to arrive" "Well considering we weren't told until the last minute, you're lucky we came at all" Hiroto said. "Yeah you can blame Endou for that" Nagisa Sweat dropped. "Hey Nagisa.." Midorikawa started and then walked up to Nagisa with a plane expression on his face. Then he playfully punched her on the arm. "Oww!...Hey! what was that for?!" "That was for telling Hiroto to hit me over the phone…and it's STILL sore!" Midorikawa said while rubbing his right arm. "Oh don't be such a baby, I didn't hit you that hard" Hiroto said while rolling his eyes. "So what are the plans for tonight Nagisa? Anything fun?" Nagumo asked with his arms folded. "Oh I have a lot of things in mind, don't you worry" Nagisa said while rubbing her hands together and smirking like mad. "Okay now I'm scared.." Suzuno added while sweat dropping. "I can tell tonight is going to be fun. I'm looking forward to it" Aphrodi commented while smiling a bright smile "It sure will be" Nagisa returned the smile "Thanks for having us Nagisa" Ulvida said "You guys are welcome anytime, now follow me, I'll show you where you can change into your PJ's.

Once at the top of the stairs Nagisa instructed them where to go, "Okay boys, you're down the right and into the blue door and Ulvida and I will go to my room Okay?" "Okay" the boys answered and then left for the guest room. "Shall we go?" Ulvida asked while gesturing in the direction of Nagisas room. "Sure…." But before Nagisa could finish what she wanted to say the door bell rang.

"Oh, on sec" Nagisa said to Ulvida with an apologetic smile. Nagisa bent over the banister and shouted from the top of the stairs "HEY! GOUENJI!" a few seconds later there was a response "YEAH!" "COULD YOU PLEASE ANSWER THE DOOR AND INSTRUCT THEM WHERE TO GO FOR ME! PLEASE!" "SURE THING!" "THANK YOU!"

Nagisa walked back to Ulvida and said "Yosh! Let's get going" with a generous smile "You sound louder than you look Nagisa" Ulvida said will sweat dropping "Yeah, yeah whatever lets go join the rest of the girls in my bedroom" " Okay" and the girls went to Nagisas room getting ready for the night ahead.

* * *

**Okay that was actually fun to write =) again sorry if it was boring and I apologise for any grammar mistakes. I'll update as soon as I can. Please Review ^^**

**OCs belong to:**

**Character Owner**

**Sugiyama Chisato - Shoujiki Shouji**

**Suishou Yusaburu - Shiranai Atsune**

**Yoshiki Kana - Hinano Kinsuke**

**Hono Aira – SapphireSpade**

**Masano Yume - Namikawa Rensuke**

**(You guys ROCK!)**


	5. Chapter 5 What was that?

**Hi guys :p sorry for the late update...sorry scrap that...VERY late update. But you know me lazy, lazy and even more Lazy...again VERY SORRY. With exams and personal issues I haven't had the time. Plus my dogs very sick at the moment...I really hope he pulls through :( Anyway here it is, Enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of the Inazuma Eleven Characters all credit goes to Level-5. Nor do I own any of the OC's apart from Nagisa (My OC) All credit goes to their rightful owners. **

* * *

After the girls had finished getting into their night wear, they made their way towards the living room where the other guests were located. On their way down they could hear laughter coming from the living room. "Huh? What are they laughing at I wonder?" Aki asked curelessly. "Who knows?" Fuyuppe replied. "Well whatever it is we're missing out on it! Come on!" Haruna shouted as she ran down the last few steps of the stairs and into the living room. With that the rest of the girls giggled and ran towards the living room as well. Nagisa was about to run with them when she remembered something that she had to fetch. "You guys go on ahead I need to fetch something!" Nagisa said will turning the opposite direction and running into a different room.

_In the living room_

"W-where have y-you all been?" Hiroto asked the girls while trying to control his laughter. "We were changing upstairs. What else?! And what the heck are you all laughing at?!" Kana hissed, demanding to know what was going on. Hiroto, drying the tears of laughter away from his eyes, replied, "Just listen to Endou and Kazemaru!" Kana and the other girls were completely confused. At the same time, they all turned their attention towards the two soccer players. "Guys, what's going on?" Yume asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Endou and Kazemaru replied, they looked at each other and shared a cheeky grin between them. "HEY GIRLS, WHAT'S UP?!" The boys shouted towards the girls in a very high pitched voice. All at once the girls burst into laughter. "W-what happened t-to y-your v-voices!?" Aki asked while holding onto the sofa for support. "Yeah! Did you two just hit puberty or what?"Aira questioned while leaning on Natsumi's shoulder. "Nope, that's not it..." Yusaburu started while walking towards the girls with her arms folded against her chest "...These two Monkeys decided to use the helium in the balloons to make their voices high." She said while glancing over at the two boys, who were laughing and jumping up and down like idiots.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Toko asked while Rika and herself appeared out of nowhere. "Hey you two! When did you arrive?" Haruna asked as she approached the two. "We got here while you guys were upstairs. I mean, c'mon, did you really think I would miss a sleepover with a lot of good looking boys!?" Rika half yelled. Toko then spoke again, "I'm just here to have fun and hang out with my friends that's all...not for the boys." she exclaimed with a sweat drop. "But we aren't the only ones whom had arrived while you guys were of people came!" Toko continued. "Oh really? Who all came?" Aria asked with her hands behind her head. "Well, there is Tsunami and Toramaru who came alone with Rika and I. Then Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou and Genda appeared soon after we had arrived... Oh and you'll never believe who showed up at the last minute!" Toko exclaimed out of joy. "Who?" Aki questioned while walking towards the group of girls. "Well it was... " Toko was about to answer, but couldn't as Rika jumped in and told them first. "IT WAS A BUNCH OF HOTTIES THAT'S WHO!" Rika yelled at the top of her lungs, making everyone in the room turn their attention towards the group of girls. "Rika, will ya calm down already? Your acting like Santa on drugs... that lives in a house made of candy!" Toko said while covering Rika's mouth to prevent her from screaming any longer. "A bunch of hotties?" Fuyuppe questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Toko sighed as she continued to explain, "In other words: Mark, Dylan, Fidio. Rococo, Domon, Ichinose and Edgar showed up and...Oh an X Box...one of you come play with me!" Toko demanded as she pointed towards all the girls. "Oh! Me! I'll play with you Toko-chan!" Haruna called out as she jumped up and down. "I'll go too! I'm gonna kick some a** and WIN!" Kana urged as she fist-pumped in the air. A huge grin appeared upon Toko's face. "Great, let's go!" Toko shouted and the 3 teens were off in a flash towards the X box.

_15m minutes later… _

"So what's everyone else doing at the moment?" Yume asked out of curiosity. "Let's see.." Yusaburu started to explain as she looked around the room, observing what the others were doing "...Endou and Kazemaru are still acting like monkeys with those balloons; Goeunji, Suzuno and Rococo seem to be chatting while eating ice cream by the ice cream maker. By the looks of things, Nagumo, Tsunami, Midorikawa and Dylan are...umm...having a very rough pillow fight...I think?! Fidio, Hiroto, Aphrodi and I were just watching TV about 5 minutes ago and the rest of them are just unpacking their stuff I think."

"What are we going to do ladies?" Natsumi asked with her arms folded looking at the other girls. "Hmmm…" Aira placed her index finger on her chin as she thought of what they could do that would be fun. Then it hit her before making a suggestion, "Hey Girls! Wanna dance?!" She giggled and pointed towards the speakers. But before anyone could answer Aira's suggestion…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then a very loud scream was heard from upstairs followed by a loud smash sound. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked towards the ceiling where the blood curdling scream was heard. Everyone's faces were filled with fear and panic.

"What was that?!..."

* * *

**Okay I know it was short...sorry *Bows***

**I'll update when I can but I'm very busy. My exams finish on the 12th June and when that day comes I'll be writing and uploading very fast XD I swear!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
